1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing system, and in particular, to an oil-leak proof bearing system.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a sectional schematic diagram of a conventional bearing system. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional bearing system comprises a bearing seat 10, a bearing 12, a gasket 14, a seat seal cover 16, a wear-resistant slice 18, an oil-leak proof cover 20, and a rotor shaft 22.
The bearing seat 10 is hollow so as to accommodate and fix the bearing 12 therein. The bearing 12 comprises a through hole in a center portion thereof so as to accommodate the rotor shaft 22. The seat seal cover 16 supports the bearing 12, and seals a bottom portion of the bearing system. The gasket 14 is clamped between the bearing 12 and the seat seal cover 16. The oil-leak proof cover 20 is disposed above the bearing 12 so as to seal an upper portion of the bearing system. The oil-leak proof cover 20 comprises a through hole in a center portion thereof through which the rotor shaft 22 passes. The bearing 12 is fabricated by powder sintering. Lubricating oil is distributed between an inner portion and a surface of the bearing 12.
With the lubricating oil uniformly distributed in the bearing 12, the rotor shaft 22 can rotate smoothly; thus, operating life of the bearing 12 and the rotor shaft 22 is prolonged. In the conventional bearing system, however, the lubricating oil is dispersed outward by an outer surface of the rotor shaft 22 when the rotor shaft 22 rotates. Thus, lubricating oil is easy to leak from the space between the rotor shaft 22 and the oil-leak proof cover 20, which decreases operating life of the bearing system. Moreover, some conventional bearing systems even have no oil-leak proof cover, so lubricating oil in the bearing easily leaks therefrom.